1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pool game type equipment, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved chip game apparatus wherein a plurality of players are awarded dissimilarly colored disks in an effort to direct an opponents disks into an associated pocket of the playing board surface of the instant invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The playing of the game of "pool" is old and well known in the art. The game is initially played in a variety of forums and accordingly requires relatively elaborate equipment to effect its proper play due to a requirement that the surface be of a relatively rigid and non-vibratory material requiring relatively large use of expensive material, such as slate and the like. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a billiard type table of limited bulk and less cumbersome permitting storage of the organization during periods of non-use. Examples of prior art devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,072 to Anthony provides a billiard type arrangement utilizing marbles directed within one of a series of six pockets about the surface of the playing board.
U.S. Pat. No. 499,073 to Williams sets forth a game apparatus wherein disk portions are projected towards receptive openings within a playing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,727 to Olson sets forth a pool-type game utilizing disk markers for marking of a pocket on the pool table in which a last ball of a respective group has been deposited.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,943,697 to Schultz sets forth a game utilizing marble-like members directed within slots at an opposing end of an elongate playing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,258 to Frierman sets forth a billiard-type game utilizing spheres positioned upon a playing surface for deposit within various pockets of the playing surface.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved chip game apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in avoiding bulky and cumbersome organizations and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.